1. Field
Embodiments relate to semiconductor devices and methods of fabricating the same. More particularly, embodiments relate to semiconductor devices including fin field effect transistors and methods of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor device includes an integrated circuit including metal-oxide-semiconductor field effect transistors (MOSFETs). As sizes and design rules of semiconductor devices have been reduced, sizes of the MOSFETs have also been reduced. Operating characteristics of semiconductor devices may be deteriorated by the size reduction of the MOSFETs. Thus, various researches are being conducted for semiconductor devices capable of overcoming limitations caused by a high integration density of a semiconductor device and of improving performance.